Here Comes Hero
Here Comes Hero is the First Episode of Logan 10 Major Events -Logan Tennyson Finds the Triotrix and Puts it On. -Kaza Starts Hunting Logan. -Logan First Transforms into Fang Face,Hawk Eye (Logan 10) And Brain Blob. Debuts -Logan Tennyson -Al -Kaza -Kaza's Minion Triotrix Debuts -Fang Face -Hawk Eye (Logan 10) -Brain Blob Characters -Logan Tennyson -Al Koman -Plumbers -Teacher Villains -Kaza -Kaza's Minions -Al (Before Figuring out Logan isn't a Wild Vulpimancer) Aliens Used -Fang Face -Hawk Eye (Logan 10) -Brain Blob Plot A 16 year old Boy Named Logan Tennyson Is Walking to his Class in School. However In Space A Blue U Shaped Ship is flying through space Being Chased by a Gigantic Black Ship. The Black Ship was Shooting powerful red beams at the U shaped Ship Inside the Black Ship is a Strange Alien Bounty Hunter was Piloting it. The U Shaped ship blasted out a Orange Pod Towards Earth and Got Pulled into The Gravitational Force of a Near By Planet. The Giant Ship Followed the Pod. Logan was walking when he Heard a loud Crash, He went to Investigate. The Pod Opened and a Blue Device was inside. He had Heard about how his Cousin Ben Had a device like that So he Put it On. He pressed a Yellow Button and a Holo gram Popped up, He touched the Device and Transformed into a Adult Vulpimancer. He was Freaked out at First, But Then Learned to Use his Powers. He Decided To Call Him Fang Face, He Went Around his School Practicing his Powers when Some Plumbers Came in. They Thought he Was a Wild Vulpimancer and Attacked Him, A Plumber named Al used a Very Strong Universal Translater to Find out that The Vulpimancer was Logan. Logan Turned Back to Normal and Explained to Al How he Got it. Al Said Logan was not Worthy of it and Said to Give it to him, But then a Loud Boom From the Lunch Room. In the lunch Room a Alien Bounty hunter named Kaza Was Hunting down the Triotrix, He told His Minions to find it. Al and Logan Came in to Stop him, Al told Logan to stay Behind but Logan Came With him. Al Met Kaza and Kaza Said he's Here For the Level 30 Tech, Al didn't Know What he was Talking About but still Tried To Stop him. Then Logan Came in and Turned into the Same Alien as Kaza , He also Got a better Look at Kaza, Kaza Looked like a Bipedal Hawk In a Black Power Suit, He was Carrying some Big Weapons and had a Scar over his Eye. Logans Form Looked the Same but with no Scar and Blue Power Armor and some Lighter Weapons. Logan Battled with Kaza Using His Alien Form to Use the Weapons with Incredible Skill and Beat Him. Kaza left a Bomb Behind, Logan turned Back but Al couldn't Defuse The Bomb. So Logan turned into a Green Goop Alien in a Containment Unit And Defused the Bomb With his Super intelligence. After the bomb was Defused Logan turned Back to Normal and Al Let him Keep The Triotrix. Logan decided To Name His Hawk Alien Hawk Eye and his Smart Blob alien Brain Blob. Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar